


Cold Air, Warm Hearts (And Hands)

by koreabooeauty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jisung is just cute and lifts spirits, M/M, Mark is a little sad, and throws hyuck under the bus happily, but hes also an ass, johnny is there for two sec, teens being cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Mark liked to work as hard as possible. Everyone knows that, managers, members, even stylists. But that doesn't mean that they have to like it, or approve really.OrJisung picks Mark up from practicing and their just teens being teens. Having crushes, holding hands, wearing the others clothes. Normal boy group stuff, right?





	Cold Air, Warm Hearts (And Hands)

Brushing strands of hair out of his face, Mark sighed and sat on the floor. He was exhausted, school took more emotionally than physically, but practice drained him of both. He wanted this, he still does but sometimes mark wants to quit. He wants to throw himself on the floor and complain, he wants to scream and cry at the top of his lungs.

Instead, Mark dances. He runs through choreography over and over again, until he’s out of breath, his legs feel like jelly. More than once members have voiced their concern over this, but this was Mark’s only outlet, his only escape.

So the members would keep quiet, they would watch mark go through the dances. Sometimes they would join him, but as Mark did the dances multiple times, without a break, it was hard to keep up.

They would let him keep doing this until he burned himself out, then an older member would piggyback him out of the practice room. After all traumatizing the dreamies was not on his to do list, and he hoped it would never be on it.

“Mark hyung! Are you done yet? Hyuck wants to ditch going to the dorm and no one can stop him.”

Jisung asked as he entered the practice room to see Mark sitting on the floor, his head in his hands. Mark flashed him a smile,and stuck out his hand.

“Help me up, punk.”

Jisung laughed happily at the elders insult, taking Mark’s sweaty hand in his own, he hoisted the elder onto his feet.

Mark had expected jisung to let go of his hand when he was standing, but the younger kept a soft grip on his hand. Moments like these always reminded Mark how young Jisung really was. He wasn’t like the members in NCT 127, or most of the other dreamies either. He was in his own category, because sometimes the youngest member seemed wise beyond his years.

“Hyung? Earth to hyung?”

Jisung bumped Mark’s shoulder with his own, a mischievous grin on his face. His eyes were twinkling, waiting to see Mark’s reaction. Mark decided not to disappoint the younger, and spun around. Which effectively ripped his hand out of Jisung’s hold.

Mark grabbed his water bottle, and his flannel and face mask. Walking out of the room quickly, he dressed himself up. Putting the face mask on, to avoid the younger seeing Mark’s smile and pink cheeks. Sadly no one had made ear socks yet, so his pink ears were exposed. He would blame it on the cold even though he wasn’t outside yet.

“Hyung! Wait for your favorite dongsaeng!”

Jisung yelled laughing once more, his voice airy. He caught up with the elder, and slung an arm around Mark’s shoulder. He was breathing heavily, still laughing though, a snort every now and then to accompany his laughter.

Mark joined along with the laughter, his own voice bouncing off of empty streets as he and Jisung trudged to the dorms, to only return and get chewed out by Taeyong, or worse, have to deal with Donghyuck.

Mark shudders at the thought of having to deal with either of them, but the younger must have mistaken it for being cold because the blue haired male immediately shrugged off his hoodie, leaving him in a over sized sweater that wasn’t his.

“Yah, Jisung! Put that back on, we don’t need two of us with a cold.”

Mark grumbled, trying his hardest not to laugh at the grin the younger had on his face.

The blue haired teen had taken his arm off of the elders shoulder when he had shrugged off his hoodie, as he ran a few steps in front of Mark, he twirled around, reminding him of a ballerina, except that Jisung had tripped over his own feet and was now giggling as Mark caught up to him.

Putting the hoodie on the older male, Jisung smiled, his pearly whites showing. After he forced Mark to wear his hoodie, he fell back into Mark’s pace. Both of them thinking instead of talking, until Mark felt something brush against his pinkie.

Looking at Jisung, he noticed that the youngers ears and cheeks were a matching shade of pink that stood out with the blue that was his hair. Not saying anything but smiling at the ground as he noticed that their pinkies were latched onto each other.

“You brat.”

It was an empty insult, on filled with love more than aggression. It made both of their smiles wider, leaving Mark’s jaw hurting from how much he was smiling.

“Yeah, but i’m your brat hyung.”

Jisung said it so shyly as if he was worried that he was crossing an invisible line, there was a shrug added to it and a childish grin that followed it.

“That you are Jisungie, that you are.”

From his childish grin that turned into him beaming at the elder, Mark was glad that he had stayed practicing. After all, how else was he supposed to bond with the youngest member when Chenle and Taeyong were fighting over Jisung’s attention.

“You’re my favorite hyung.”

It was a blunt statement that left Mark sure that his cheeks were red, but what made him feel dizzy was that Jisung was no longer holding just hid pinkie, instead holding his entire hand once more. 

Both boys being blushing messes as they returned to the dorms, telling the members that it was cold. Wink being shot at Mark from Johnny as Taeyong fussed over the both of them.

Quietly Mark flipped off the brunette, causing the elder to laugh and Taeyong to turn around to question him, making Johnny laugh even harder.

What Mark didn’t expect was for Jisung to wink at him when Taeyong was scolding Johnny, leaving Mark more flushed than when he came in.

“Jisung, why is Mark wearing your hoodie?”

“Donghyuck is trying to escape and go get burgers and milkshakes!”

Shaking his head at Jisung exposing their friend, he watched at Taeyong’s eyes grew wide and he stormed out of the room. 

Waiting a second, they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Holding their stomachs as they cackled. Their eyes getting teary with each second.

School drained Mark, emotionally and physically but Jisung seemed to fill him with both of those things.

Guess Mark would have to hang around with Jisung more often now.

(Not that either of them mind.)


End file.
